Lullaby
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Lisa  OC  can't stand the life she lives now, with both her parents celebrities. she leaves the house to the one place she knows she can think only to run into a boy who seems to really want her to be happy.     song "Lullaby" Shaw Mullin


**Lullaby**

Lisa sat in her room, her 'friends' sat with her. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. That's what would be thought looking from the outside, but the truth was, they all felt the same way. Trapped. Maybe that's why they were friends, because they all hated the lives they were in. they hated the reality of being children of famous people. And as they could hear the loud music blasting down stairs in the "Family room", they knew there was another party going around that they didn't want to be a part of.

_She grew up with the children of the stars_

_In the Hollywood hills and the Boulevards_

_Her parents threw big parties_

_Everyone was there_

_They hung out with folks like _

_Dennis Hopper, Bob Seeger, Sonny and Cher._

Lisa groaned, standing from her seat and grabbed her keys.  
>"Where are you going?" Brenda questioned, looking up at her curiously.<p>

"Fairfax, you commin?" she replied, agitation in her voice. Brenda shook her head and stood also.

"No, Linda and I are just gonna go outside until it's over." She replied, looking to her sister Linda. Lisa nodded and walked out the door.

She sat at the small, round, wooden table, fingering the small, crystal glass in front of her. Tracing the rim carefully. She wasn't paying much attention to anything, the music playing around her, she was just kinda there. But it wasn't home, it was better, safer. Or at least that's how she felt. She didn't feel as pressured.

Lisa sat, tense, though she never noticed it. It was to natural. She couldn't relax. She felt stressed and she knew she was about ready to break, but she couldn't show that. She had to stay strong, with out disappointing anyone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked a voice next to her. She looked up, forcing a small smile, though it didn't look that way, and nodded.

"Yea, I'll be alright." she mumbled.

"Do you mind if I sit?" the boy questioned. Lisa looked him over. Short blond hair with a strand sticking from his hair line. A plain white T-Shirt and loose blue jeans.

She shrugged, "Sure, what ever."

The boy sat down, looking at her closely, she could feel his sea blue eyes, watching her, almost analyzing her ever expression. She frowned.

"What?" She demanded.

The boy frowned, "You look like you've had trouble. Are you sure your alright?"

Lisa's eyes narrowed, "Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just couldn't help but notice. Hey, I have an idea! Do you wanna go to a party, I heard there's a really good one down town. " He offered, a smile spreading across his lips.

Lisa shook her head, "I'm avoiding parties right now."

The boy thought for a moment, before nodding, still smiling, "What about a movie? You look like you need to have fun, and I'm sure there's a good comedy playing."

Lisa sighed, "If it'll make you leave, fine."

The boy laughed, "We'll see."

_She feels safe now_

_In this Bar on Fairflex_

_And from the stage I can tell that_

_She can't let go and she can't relax_

_And just before she hangs her head to cry_

_I sing her a lullaby, I sing_

Lisa laughed as they came out of the theater. A genuine laugh. She couldn't believe how much fun this kid was and she still didn't know his name, but the fact that she was laughing surprised even her.

The boy grinned, "So, you still want me to go?"

Lisa shook her head, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Alfred!" He declared, "The Hero!"

Lisa laughed again, "Yea, well your my hero now."

This comment made his grin widen, "I think I missed your name?"

"Lisa. And thank you Alfred."

"Ha! No problem! Anyways, how about something else some other time. Really this was loads of fun!"

Lisa giggled, "Sure, but I guess I should be getting home."

Alfred nodded, "Right, well, than I guess I'll see you around." He turned to leave when Lisa grabbed his arm.

"You forgot something." She started, a small smirk on her face.

"I did?" He questioned curiously.

She laughed, "Yea, the Hero gets a kiss." She said, placing a small kiss on his cheek and stepping back. He looked at her, a little dazed for a moment before a smile crept back into his crystal blue eyes.

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Rockabye, Rockabye_

_Everything's gonna be alright _

_Rockabye, Rockabye_

_Rockabye_


End file.
